Luchando por encontrar el amor
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una joven empresaria con un doloroso secreto que no ha tenido el valor de confesarle a nadie, deberá reencontrarse con el hombre que mas odia...Inuyasha Yoshimura ¿podrá sobrellevarlo? ¿repetirá Inuyasha la atrocidad cometida contra Kagome en el pasado? ¿Será Sesshomaru Taisho quien logrará hacerla creer y de paso creer él mismo en el amor verdadero? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo con una nueva idea, siempre en el Sessh/Kag solo que ahora es un AU. Ellos no creen en el amor, pero este los atrapará en sus redes, ¿podría ser esta la oportunidad definitiva para ser felices? O ¿seguirán en soledad?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko T.**

**Yo solo los tomo prestados para mis pequeñas locuras ;-)**

"…" **pensamientos**

-…..** Diálogos**

**Aclaración: en este fic Inuyasha no es medio hermano de Sesshomaru, son de familias diferentes, lo decidí así cuando redacte la trama para esta historia**

**Luchando por encontrar el amor:**

**Cap. I: Reencontrándonos:**

Kagome Higurashi es una joven de 23 años, alta, con un cuerpo estilizado, unos ojos marrones y un cabello azabache que caía un poco por debajo de sus hombros formando graciosos rizos al final. Se puede decir que tenía todo lo que alguien puede desear en la vida: sus padres, Kazuo Higurashi, un gran empresario de publicidad y su madre Sonomi Yoshida(N/A: el apellido de la mama de Kag lo invente yo XD), quien tuvo una brillante carrera en el modelaje, eran millonarios y reconocidos a nivel internacional.

Ella, como era de esperarse, tuvo todos los lujos y comodidades que podía tener como hija de tan prominentes personajes, pero también con ello vinieron las obligaciones, estudiaba en los mejores colegios, pero a diferencia de las niñas mimadas que llegaban a quedarse sin hacer nada, ella tenía que mantener siempre el sobresaliente en sus calificaciones, además de llevar actividades extracurriculares que permitiesen afianzar sus conocimientos en las materias, lo cual explica el que a sus cortos 23 años, ya sea toda una profesional, maneje varios idiomas y todo lo que se espera de quien será la heredera del imperio formado por Kazuo Higurashi. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se enteró cuando Yuri, una de las muchachas de servicio entró a su estudio

-Señorita Kagome, su padre le solicita en su despacho, me ha mandado decirle que es muy importante, que vaya en seguida

-Gracias Yuri, puedes retirarte-respondió Kagome amablemente, cosa que solía hacer solo estando en casa y con los más cercanos a ella, puesto que en asuntos de trabajo era una mujer fría que al hablar lo hacía con un tono neutro que no dejaba saber nada de lo que sentía o pensaba. Salió de su estudio y se encamino a paso lento hacia el despacho de su padre, toco una vez y luego de escuchar un "pasa hija" del otro lado, abrió la puerta y entró.

Su padre estaba sentado, leyendo unos documentos y girando la mirada de vez en cuando a su ordenador, seguramente en espera de algún mail importante, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, sino el hombre de cabello azabache que estaba de espaldas a ella con la vista perdida en la ventana, aun así no mostro sentimiento alguno

-Me dijo Yuri que querías verme urgente- le dijo a su padre sin reparar mas en el otro individuo en la habitación

-Sí, verás hija ya habíamos hablado de que en un par de semanas tomarías el control de las empresas-ella solo asintió-pues he querido presentarte al nuevo editor en jefe de la empresa-En ese instante el hombre se volteó y Kagome sintió que todo su mundo se detenía- Te presento a Inuyasha Yoshimura- frente a ella estaba ese hombre al que había llegado a amar y al que ahora odiaba profundamente, vio como él le extendía su mano en forma de saludo, mas no correspondió, se limitó a asentir. Mientras tanto, Kazuo ya estaba pensando si habría sido buena decisión contratar a Inuyasha Yoshimura como editor en jefe, no podía negar que era un profesional calificado, pero también sabía que él y su hija habían tenido un serio problema, mas pensó que Kagome ya había superado ese incidente

-Bien-respondió Kagome mirando a su padre, para luego darle una mirada furiosa a Inuyasha, quien sonreía burlón-si eso es todo me retiro- dijo la azabache fríamente

-Hija, también quería decirte que mañana iras a las empresas Taisho, se ha concertado una reunión con el Director General para afinar los detalles de un proyecto que tenemos con ellos, Inuyasha irá contigo y puedes llevar a quien necesites. Como tu pronto te harás cargo de todo, he considerado prudente que asistas tú.

-Está bien-dijo Kagome para luego salir del lugar hecha una furia

Sesshomaru Taisho, un joven de 25 años, de buen porte y apariencia se encontraba observando por la ventana de su oficina la ciudad de New York, tenía la ciudad a sus pies, literalmente pues desde su oficina, en el piso 105 del gran edifico perteneciente a las empresas Taisho, sede del imperio hotelero de su padre, la ciudad parecía de juguete. El único edificio que se le comparaba era el de Higurashi Corporation, que estaba al igual que este, localizado en la zona centro de la ciudad. El era un hombre apuesto, alto, con un físico envidiable, una larga cabellera platinada, y unos fríos ojos dorados, tan fríos como su carácter y que hacían a las mujeres rondarle como moscas a la miel y a los hombres envidiarle en extremo. Mas no era de enamorarse, sólo una vez lo había hecho y luego de las consecuencias juró que no se volvería a repetir, sólo estaba con mujeres para satisfacer su deseo, luego prescindía de ellas.

Luego de un arduo día el joven Taisho se preparaba para irse a su casa cuando su padre Inu No Taisho entró a su oficina

-Pensé que ya no iba a encontrarte Sesshomaru- dijo su padre, que era un hombre de unos 48 años de edad, aunque no los aparentaba puesto que gozaba de un físico excelente. Se parecía mucho a Sesshomaru, la diferencia radicaba en su carácter, él, a diferencia de su hijo, era más sociable y bromista. Había puesto a su hijo a cargo de sus empresas hace unos meses porque deseaba retirarse y pasar más tiempo con su esposa Irasue, además ya era hora de que Sesshomaru tomara sus responsabilidades como heredero de las empresas; aun así el siempre se daba una vuelta para ver cómo iba todo y ayudarle, mas eso no era necesario, si algo sabía era que su hijo era un experto en los negocios y nadie como él para manejar una empresa

-De hecho ya iba de salida padre- contestó Sesshomaru, tomando asiento e invitando a su padre a hacer lo mismo

-ya veo-dijo Inu No, sentándose- quería hablar contigo sobre tu junta de mañana con la dueña de Higurashi Corporation

-¿Dueña?-inquirió Sesshomaru extrañado, no sabía que Kazuo Higurashi hubiese transferido su empresa a alguien mas

-Así es, mañana vendrá Kagome Higurashi, quien está ahora a cargo de las empresas de su padre-dijo Inu No a su hijo quien aun le miraba extrañado- si leyeras un poco te enterarías- dijo extendiéndole un reportaje del periódico donde se anunciaba que Kagome Higurashi, de 23 años, tomaría el mando de las empresas de su padre.

Sesshomaru tomó el periódico que su padre le ofrecía y sus ojos viajaron a la foto que venía en el reportaje. En ella se apreciaba a una mujer alta, con un buen cuerpo, vestía un pantalón negro que resaltaba sus estilizadas piernas, unas sandalias de tacón de aguja que le hacían ver más alta de lo que ya era, llevaba una camisa manga tres cuartos blanca con rayas azul claro y en el brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba doblado en su cintura, llevaba doblado un blazer del mismo color que el pantalón. Su cabellera azabache la llevaba suelta y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. **"Kagome Higurashi, será interesante conocerte" **pensaba Sesshomaru, sin saber que la junta que mañana tendrá con la hija de Kazuo Higurashi, sería el comienzo de algo nuevo. Luego de unos momentos más, padre e hijo salieron rumbo a la mansión Taisho, habían tenido un día muy ajetreado

**Hasta aquí el primer cap., es más o menos una introducción a la vida de ambos. ¿Qué será lo que pasó entre Inuyasha y Kagome? ¿Porqué ella lo odia tanto? Y ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sessho para que no quisiera enamorarse de nuevo?, espero les haya gustado el cap. y sigan la historia n.n me dejan un review, me hace muy feliz además de que me da los ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Aviso que la próxima semana subiré un cap. de la historia Mi Ángel guardián, la cual no he olvidado, solo que publique esto porque me llego la idea y antes de que se perdiera en mis locos pensamientos decidí empezar a escribirla **

**Bye, nos leemos!**


	2. Cap II: Confusion

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias a Alcalime, Antu 2309, mi hermana del alma Kiwiset y a Faby Sama, que me han dejado reviews en el cap. I así como a las que han puesto favoritos y alertas n.n acá esta el segundo cap., espero sea de su agrado**

**Cap. II: Confusión**

Sonomi se topó con su hija en el pasillo que daba al despacho, pero se sorprendió de verla furiosa, por lo general Kagome no perdía el control, así que algo muy serio debía ser para que su hija se pusiese así.

Al llegar a su habitación, Kagome se encerró dando un portazo y luego se tiró a la cama y aunque intentó retenerlas, silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas de rencor, frustración y dolor, y el causante de todo eso era ese hombre que ahora trabajaría en Higurashi Corporation. Se quedó detallando la habitación: su cama era amplia, cubierta de sábanas blancas y vaporosas, tenía en ella cojines de color morado y un dosel que daba una ilusión de estar en una fantasía, sonrió, siempre había dicho que tendría una cama así cuando veía las habitaciones de las princesas en los cuentos de hadas. A cada lado de la cama habían dos mesillas de noche, en la del lado derecho había una lámpara y en la de la izquierda un florero que contenía rosas blancas, sus favoritas. El lado derecho de la habitación tenía un hermoso ventanal con vista hacia el jardín. Frente a su cama había una puerta que conducía a otra habitación que a pedido de su madre se había acondicionado como su guardarropa, a su izquierda se situaba la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Las paredes de toda la habitación tenían los bordes inferiores con una franja de color morado y las paredes eran de color blanco.

Dando vuelta sobre la cama soltó un suspiro resignado, ella no podía culpar a su padre por contratar a Inuyasha, después de todo, lo que ella le había contado a su padre era que habían estado de novios y que Inuyasha le había sido infiel, que por eso lo dejó y se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Pero la verdad era otra, más oscura y dolorosa. Se metió a bañarse, mientras dejaba que el agua la consintiese, un par de lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de sus hermosos orbes marrones, los recuerdos de aquello habían vuelto. Se deslizó hasta estar sentada en las baldosas del baño, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró, de rabia, de dolor, de impotencia al pensar que ella pudo haber hecho algo para evitar aquello que Inuyasha le hizo…salió de la ducha luego de un rato, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Estaba tan cansada que casi al instante se quedó dormida.

/

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a la joven Kagome quien lentamente abrió sus ojos y se desperezó. Se quedó un momento en la cama pensando en lo que sería el día de hoy. Sabía que tendría que ir a la Reunión con el Director General de las empresas Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho, pero realmente ese no era el problema, el problema era que tendría que ir acompañada de Inuyasha, pero ella le haría ver que ya no era aquella joven ingenua de la que podía aprovecharse, le haría saber a Inuyasha Yoshimura quien era ahora Kagome Higurashi.

Con este pensamiento se metió al baño, se ducho y luego se vistió con un vestido negro de tirantes finos que se abrazaba perfectamente a sus curvas, encima llevaba una chaqueta, también de color negro con detalles en color blanco en las mangas y en los bolsillos. Se calzó unas sandalias tacón de aguja, también negras, tomó su bolso con sus cosas y salió de su habitación, encaminándose escaleras abajo. Al llegar al comedor vio a su familia que se encontraba desayunando

-Hija ¿no nos acompañas a desayunar?- preguntó su madre al verla ir tan a prisa

-No madre, hoy no podré, he de llegar más temprano de lo usual porque han quedado ciertos pendientes que quiero resolver antes de la reunión con Taisho- respondió la azabache mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja, ya comería algo después, se dijo.

-Bien, que te vaya bien hija, si necesitas algo me avisas-dijo sonriente Kazuo a su hija

-Claro papá, nos vemos, que tengan un lindo día-dijo Kagome despidiéndose de sus padres y encaminándose a la cochera. Tomó su auto, un BMW M6 negro y salió rumbo al edificio de Higurashi Corporation, al llegar, guardó su auto en el estacionamiento y tomó el ascensor marcando el piso 104 donde estaba situada su oficina

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, saludo sonriente a su asistente y mejor amiga, Sango y luego entró a su oficina, dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y se puso a revisar los pendientes que tenía, pasado un rato la puerta de su oficina se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a Inuyasha y luego Sango entraba presurosa

-Kagome, lo siento, yo le dije que no podía entrar sin anunciarse, pero no hizo caso- decía la castaña nerviosa, tratando de explicar la intromisión

-No te preocupes Sango, yo me encargo- respondió la azabache, que ya se había levantado de su silla y aunque su rostro no lo demostrase, estaba muy cabreada. La castaña asistente se retiró en seguida dejando solos a Kagome e Inuyasha en la oficina de ésta.

-Hola bonita, ¿me has extrañado?- dijo el hombre frente a ella cínicamente

-Mira Inuyasha, no estoy para juegos ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le interrogó Kagome fríamente a lo que el pelinegro mostro un gesto de sorpresa para luego recomponerse

-¿Quería saber en qué nos vamos a la reunión en las empresas Taisho?- dijo arrogante

-¿Vamos?-dijo Kagome arqueando una ceja- No sé tú, pero yo voy SOLA en MI auto- le dijo a Inuyasha quien la miró sorprendido, e intentó acercarse a ella para intimidarla, pero ella se alejo y le dio una mirada desafiante- escúchame bien Inuyasha, si una vez pensaste que podías hacer de mí lo que se te viniese en gana, que te quede claro que ya no es así, ahora lárgate- dijo señalándole la puerta. Inuyasha salió de la oficina contrariado, esa no era la Kagome que él conoció y que llegó a temerle al punto de irse al extranjero para no verle más, esa era una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero él quería volver a repetir sus acciones del pasado y lo haría porque bien valía la pena, se dijo a sí mismo antes de abordar un auto de la empresa que lo llevaría a las empresas Taisho

Kagome, estaba llegando a las empresas Taisho, acababa de estacionar su auto cuando vio a Inuyasha bajar de uno de los autos de la empresa, soltó un bufido por lo bajo, Inuyasha siempre se valía de los recursos ajenos en vez de los suyos propios. Tomaron el ascensor y el trayecto fue sumamente incómodo para Kagome, el compartir un espacio tan reducido con Inuyasha no era de su agrado. Al abrirse las puertas vieron a la recepcionista, una pelirroja que por lo que Kagome veía en su placa, se llamaba Áyame.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo amablemente

-Buenos días-Dijo Kagome- tenemos una cita con el Director, somos de Higurashi Corporation

-Oh, claro, pasen- dijo la recepcionista, señalando un pasillo, Kagome le sonrió en agradecimiento y se encaminó hacia el pasillo siendo seguida por Inuyasha, pero casi al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha la tomó fuerte por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, Kagome se revolvió furiosa, pero por mucho que a la azabache le molestara admitirlo, no podría liberarse, puesto que él era más fuerte que ella, sin querer darse por vencida continuó forcejeando

-¡Suéltame idiota!- dijo Kagome mirándole furiosa, intentando que el hombre frente a ella no notara el desasosiego que le provocaba su cercanía

/

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles y esperando a su cita, que si no se equivocaba, debía estar por llegar, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento para intentar relajarse un poco, cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser una pequeña discusión tras la puerta de su oficina

-¡Suéltame idiota!- escuchó decir a una mujer en tono furioso, no supo porqué, pero al segundo se levanto como impulsado por algo que desconocía, dirigiéndose a la puerta la abrió, para toparse a Kagome Higurashi, forcejeando con un hombre que no le era conocido y que tenía a la azabache prisionera entre sus brazos. Las dos personas frente a él se quedaron de piedra, pero Kagome aprovechó para liberarse de los brazos de aquél hombre

-Kagome, pasa, te estaba esperando- Dijo Sesshomaru haciéndose a un lado y mandándole una mirada asesina al pelinegro

-Gracias-respondió Kagome, ella había captado que él hizo como si ya se conociesen para darle a Inuyasha la sensación de que ella contaba con apoyo si se repetía lo de hace unos momentos y le sonrió en agradecimiento. El resto de la reunión fue sin complicaciones, Sesshomaru le dio a Kagome una detallada descripción de lo que deseaba en el promocional que se le haría a un nuevo hotel que estaba próximo a inaugurarse, así como acordaron que día serian las tomas y demás. Luego se despidieron

-Kagome vámonos- le dijo Inuyasha a la azabache mientras se levantaba de su silla. La joven buscó con la mirada a Sesshomaru como pidiendo ayuda, a lo que el peliplata disimuladamente le dio un asentimiento

-Si no te importa- respondió Kagome ya más relajada-me quedaré un momento, a menos que tengas algo que hacer-finalizó mirando a Sesshomaru

-Por mí está bien, tengo la siguiente hora libre, además hay algunas cosas que debo mandarle a tu padre-respondió el antes mencionado. Inuyasha se retiró acto seguido, confundido en extremo ya que no tenía idea de que Sesshomaru y Kagome se conocieran, además que se le hacía extraño la forma en que él lo miró al momento del incidente en la puerta, como si…bah, debía estar imaginando cosas se dijo a sí mismo al momento de abordar el auto que lo llevaría a Higurashi Corporation

/

Luego que Inuyasha se hubo retirado, Kagome soltó un suspiro y relajó sus hombros, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, quien se preguntó que podría haber hecho ese hombre para que una mujer fuerte y decidida como había comprobado que era la mujer en frente suyo, se sintiera vulnerable, al punto de pedirle ayuda

-Bueno, es hora de retirarme, joven Sesshomaru, le agradezco la ayuda que me brindó-dijo la azabache refiriéndose al incidente anterior. Pero él no supo porqué razón no quería que se marchara, no tenía sentido, apenas hoy se habían conocido

-No agradezcas-dijo-pero si quieres hacerlo, mejor acepta que te invite a almorzar-finalizó mirándola fijamente. Kagome vio la hora en su reloj

-Está bien, acepto la invitación-dijo, era, como el mismo dijo, una muestra de agradecimiento. Lugo vio como el peliplata tomaba su teléfono celular, un juego de llaves y su saco, luego ella también tomó sus cosas y salieron rumbo al ascensor. Al llegar a la planta baja del edificio, as féminas allí presentes le lanzaban a Kagome miradas de celos

-Vaya-dijo la azabache sin dejar de caminar rumbo a la salida-tus admiradoras ahora me odian

-Te acostumbrarás-dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa ladeada, dejando a su acompañante confundida, no sabía si por la sonrisa que le había dado el peliplata y que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara o si era por lo que había dicho

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Como que Sessho ha estado muy impulsivo jejeje, a partir de ahora él y Kag se encontrarán más seguido ¿alguna de ustedes se imagina lo q paso entre Kag e Inuyasha para que ella lo odie tanto?, espero sus reviews n.n**

**Bye, nos leemos**


	3. Cap III: Mi Salvacion

**Hola mis lectoras n.n aquí está la conti, he actualizado tan pronto como he podido. Me alegra que les guste la historia, gracias a Antu2309, Sasunaka doki, Faby Sama, Shiny, Yumel22 y culdrack quienes dejaron review en el cap. anterior, también a mi amiga-hermana Kiwiset, a Orkidea16, Blackspotmaggie, Natalie Shiffer, Roxii C, y Sarita Li gracias por apoyar mi historia, espero que les guste la conti**

**Cap. III: Mi salvación**

Luego de que Sesshomaru invitara a Kagome a almorzar, los encuentros entre ellos se habían vuelto más frecuentes, ya sea que ella fuese a verlo por alguna modificación al proyecto, o él llegase a Higurashi Corporation bajo la excusa de dejarle un contrato para algún otro proyecto, ver los avances del promocional, etc., y él sabía que eran excusas, que lo que en realidad quería, era ver a la azabache; no negaba que en un principio lo movía el deseo, pero al pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que con ella no quería tan solo algo meramente físico, era mucho más que eso. Por otro lado Kagome también sabía que todas las "razones" que la llevaban a visitar la empresa de los Taisho, no eran más que excusas burdas para verlo a él, por alguna razón, Sesshomaru Taisho estaba logrando derribar las defensas que había erigido en torno a ella y aunque eso no la disgustaba del todo, era algo que le inquietaba.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se dirigía hacia Higurashi Corporation; admitía que por el momento ya no tenía ninguna excusa, al menos ninguna que sonase coherente, no era como si pudiese ir y decirle a Kagome "_oye creo que estoy sintiendo algo más por ti y quería verte"_, diablos ni siquiera para él sonaba lógico y menos lo haría para la azabache si hacía unas tres semanas que empezaron afrecuentarse. Si ella le preguntaba el porqué de su visita, le diría que era una simple visita de cortesía, después de todo se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde aquella invitación a almorzar.

En el estacionamiento de Higurashi Corporation, Kagome estacionaba su auto. Acababa de regresar de un desayuno de negocios y vestía una falda negra que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y se abrazaba a sus torneadas piernas y una blusa rosa pastel manga tres cuartos, se disponía a tomar su chaqueta, que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto, cuando sintió como la jalaban bruscamente del brazo, sacándola del coche.

-Hasta que tenemos un momento a solas- pronunció una voz varonil en tono lujurioso, haciendo que la azabache se tensara.

-Inuyasha- soltó ácidamente Kagome al hombre frente a ella- suéltame.

-Puedo hacer muchas otras cosas contigo-dijo con un tono que a Kagome se le hizo repulsivo-pero me temo que dejarte ir no es una de ellas-dijo el pelinegro mientras la arrinconaba contra el coche y su cuerpo, ignorando los intentos de la fémina por liberarse, pues para él, quien la superaba en fuerza y tamaño no era difícil someterla.

-Imbécil, te he dicho que me sueltes- dijo furiosa Kagome mientras, aprovechando que había logrado liberar una de sus manos, le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Inuyasha e intento huir, mas no tuvo éxito, puesto que él, usando el peso de su cuerpo la mantuvo acorralada en la misma posición. Kagome maldecía que en estos momentos el estacionamiento estuviera desolado, puesto que, ya estaban en labores y muy pocas veces salía alguien fuera de horario.

-Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré-le respondió el pelinegro mientras pasaba codiciosamente sus manos por las caderas y las piernas de Kagome, quien al ver sus intentos infructuosos, empezó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas. Inuyasha seguía en su cometido, besaba el cuello de ella e intentaba colar sus manos por debajo de su falda, estaba decidido a tomar a Kagome.- veo que no me has olvidado-le dijo en tono arrogante

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No hagas esto!-gritaba Kagome, era lo único que podía hacer estando imposibilitada de moverse, y cuanto se odiaba a sí misma en este instante, ella que juró que sería diferente y aquí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndose tan impotente como aquella vez y al parecer, iba a terminar igual que entonces.- Inuyasha detente.

-¡Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz!- esa voz, tan autoritaria y fuerte, que en el segundo mismo en que la escucho, no supo explicar el porqué, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaría segura. Segundos después dejó de sentir las toscas caricias y el peso que aprisionaba su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha solo había sentido como lo apartaban de golpe, para que después un puñetazo se estrellara contra su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo aturdido.

-Sesshomaru- susurro Kagome al ver a su salvador, este la miro por un momento antes de moverse hacia su derecha para esquivar un golpe de Inuyasha, quien había conseguido ponerse en pie. Inuyasha volvió a lanzarle otro golpe, pero el peliplata detuvo el golpe con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le propinó un golpe en el abdomen. Kagome solo los veía agarrarse a golpes, ella quería decirle a Sesshomaru que estaba bien, pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran sollozos ahogados. Inuyasha logró asestarle un golpe en el costado izquierdo a Sesshomaru, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, mas luego el peliplata le devolvió un golpe al rostro que, sumado con los antes recibidos había terminado por dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

-No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo- rugió con furia Sesshomaru a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo y se sujetaba el abdomen; su nariz y su labio sangraban y se notaba a simple vista que tendría grandes moretones en el rostro a consecuencia de la paliza recibida.-porque vas a conocer el infierno en la tierra.- luego tomó a Kagome de los hombros, le colocó la chaqueta, ya que a la blusa le faltaban un par de botones y la condujo a su auto, ésta solo se dejó guiar por él y salieron de allí, Sesshomaru la llevo a un parque no muy lejos de ahí, se estacionó y la contempló, su mirada había perdido brillo, sus ojos aun llorosos y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. De solo recordar lo que aquel infeliz le hacía, deseo tenerlo de nuevo frente a él y darle otra golpiza; respiró profundamente un par de veces buscando serenarse y luego le habló tratando de sonar lo más normal que pudiera.

-Kagome-. La nombrada apartó su mirada de la ventana, donde antes la tenía y volteó a mirarle.- ¿Te parece si bajamos un momento? Es un lugar muy tranquilo, te ayudará a sentirte mejor-se sorprendió un poco de sus propias palabras, él nunca se había dado a la tarea de consolar a alguien, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir segura, de hacerle saber que podía contar con él. Sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kagome y ambos bajaron sin decir nada.

Era otoño y el suelo estaba tapizado por tonos amarillos, naranja y marrón a causa de las hojas que caían de los árboles, resaltaba una fuente de mediano tamaño con una estatua de dos cisnes cuyos cuellos estaban entrelazados. Alrededor de la fuente se hallaban cuatro bancas, ambos tomaron asiento en una de ellas. Al ver que Kagome no decía nada, Sesshomaru decidió tratar de iniciar una conversación para tratar de distraerla un poco del caos que seguramente serían sus pensamientos.

-Kagome…-no pudo continuar puesto que la azabache se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, él se acomodó de una mejor manera y la atrajo hacia sí, pasando una mano por sus cabellos mientras dejaba que se desahogara, pasado un tiempo, los sollozos disminuyeron, pero ambos mantenían el abrazo, Kagome porque se sentía segura en los brazos de Sesshomaru, el por su parte, quería reconfortarla, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que él estaría ahí para ella aunque pareciera absurdo de cierta forma sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Kagome eran más intensos que simple amistad.

-Sesshomaru…gracias-. Susurro la azabache lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara. Aspiro fuerte, tratando de grabar el aroma de él en su mente, pues no sabía cómo habían quedado las cosas luego de lo que él había presenciado; ciertamente él la había ayudado y ahora estaba dándole su apoyo, pero aun así puede que no la viese de la misma forma que antes y por alguna razón le importaba sobre manera el que Sesshomaru cambiase su forma de ser con ella

-No agradezcas-dijo el platinado mientras la separaba un poco para verla a los ojos pero Kagome agacho la mirada; se sentía miserable, indigna, tal como aquella vez…

-Yo…lo siento-dijo la azabache tocando suavemente el costado donde Inuyasha lo había golpeado, fijando su vista en esa zona. Sesshomaru frunció un poco el entrecejo, vamos, era humano después de todo y ese roce, aun siendo de lo más delicado le produjo un poco de dolor, pero nada que no se le pasara, no podía decir lo mismo del infeliz de Inuyasha, que había quedado mucho peor.

-No te disculpes, lo que sucedió no ha sido culpa tuya. Además no ha sido nada-. Le dijo mientras con su mano la tomaba del mentón para verla a los ojos, las tonalidades naranjas de las hojas de los arboles le daban un aspecto sublime a su belleza. Cierto era que él había cambiado mucho en estas semanas, él, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre que andaba de conquista en conquista, había dejado de frecuentar a sus "amigas" y es que, por primera vez, le preocupaba de sobre manera el que ella pudiera alejarse por esa conducta que tenía, pero no era sino hasta ahora, en este preciso instante, con ella entre sus brazos, que su mente hacía un recuento de aquello y él mismo se asqueaba de cómo era su vida hasta entonces; no era el hombre con el mejor comportamiento, al menos en ese aspecto, tenía fama de mujeriego, pero tomó la firme resolución de cambiar eso, por ella, para hacerse merecedor de su cariño, porque luego de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, se había convencido de que estaba enamorado de Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome se tranquilizó, el que él no la culpara y que no se alejase de su lado, significaba mucho para ella, no se explicaba el porqué de su preocupación acerca de lo que Sesshomaru Taisho pudiera pensar o sentir hacia ella, y en estos momentos no deseaba darle más vueltas a esa clase de pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos más ahí, Sesshomaru la llevó a su casa, la cual para suerte de Kagome se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción del personal de servicio; ella no quería tener que dar explicaciones acerca de su desastroso aspecto, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por derrumbarse allí mismo. Al subir a su habitación recordó algo, había dejado su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa, suspiró cansinamente, ahora tendría que pedirle al chofer que la llevara, aunque bien podía tomarse el día; esa idea le sonaba tentadora porque tampoco quería ver a Inuyasha, aunque suponía que él no se presentaría mañana a trabajar.

Abrió su closet y sacó un short negro y una camisa sin mangas con diseño de cuadros negros y azul oscuro, se vistió y anduvo descalza hasta el reproductor de música y una suave melodía empezó a sonar, dándole al lugar un aire de tranquilidad, se recostó en su cama y dejándose llevar por la melodía y la comodidad de su cama y se quedó dormida. No muy lejos de ahí Sesshomaru acababa de estacionar su auto en el garaje de su casa. Se adentró en la misma y sonrió al ver en el recibidor un florero que contenía unas hermosas margaritas, las flores preferidas de su madre. Atravesaba la sala cuando escuchó a su padre.

-¿Sesshomaru?-interrogó el mayor de los de los Taisho.

Sesshomaru por toda respuesta, volteó hacia donde provenía la voz de su progenitor y tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas cuando vio la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, siguió la mirada de su padre y vio unas gotas carmesíes en la manga derecha de su camisa, entonces supo porqué su padre tenía esa expresión en el rostro.-No es mía-se apresuró a responder a la muda pregunta que su padre le hacía.

-¿Entonces?-inquirió Inu No sin relajarse del todo. Vio como su hijo rolaba los ojos y luego tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de color café que había en la estancia y lo imitó. Sesshomaru procedió a relatarle lo que ocurrió, contándole la razón de que esas manchas de sangre, que ahora sabía pertenecían a un joven llamado Inuyasha, estuvieran en su vestimenta.

-Es un maldito Sesshomaru cuando hubo finalizado su relato, Inu No por su parte pudo notar un brillo que no había visto nunca en la mirada de su hijo, pero que él conocía muy bien, Sesshomaru sentía algo por Kagome Higurashi, era algo que para él estaba más que claro. Por otro lado, compartía la indignación de su hijo, era de cobardes el querer tomar a una mujer a la fuerza. Pero dejando un poco de lado la seriedad del asunto y tratando de aliviar el humor de su hijo, soltó un comentario repentino.

-¿Sabes que es lo único que se me hace gracioso?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, atrayendo la atención de su hijo, quien lo miró con una ceja arqueada-trato de imaginarte liándote a golpes con ese sujeto pero no lo sonriendo-ni siquiera cuando eras un adolescente hiciste algo como eso y vienes a decirme eso ahora, es increíble el poder que la mujer indicada puede ejercer sobre nosotros-dijo para luego retirarse por el pasillo camino a la biblioteca.

"Es increíble el poder que la mujer indicada puede ejercer sobre nosotros", por más que le daba vueltas a lo sucedido esta mañana, Sesshomaru no pudo encontrar otra explicación, debía ser eso, como dijo su padre, porque era la una explicación que encontraba para su comportamiento, él, un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser de pensamiento racional y que analizaba las cosas de manera fría y calculadora, cuando se trataba de Kagome, actuaba guiado por su instinto, sus impulsos, algo no muy normal en él. El cambio era extraño, pero no le disgustaba, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación, se cambiaría y luego iría a ver a un viejo amigo suyo, había un par de cosas que necesitaba averiguar y solo confiaba en él para el trabajo.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Quien acertó fue Sasunaka doki, si, Inu abuso de Kag en el pasado y por eso ella es así con él (sé que no es el canon de un pero como es un AU y así estaba planeado en la trama pues ni modo, lo siento si hay alguien a quien le haya disgustado) gracias por leer, me harían inmensamente feliz si me dejan review ;-)**

**Bye, nos leemos pronto**


	4. Te extraño

**Hola. Sé que he tardado pero lo puedo explicar, aparte de la universidad, en mi familia tuvimos una pérdida, mi abuelo materno falleció y como ya se imaginan eso me privó de escribir por un tiempo, pero la inspiración ha regresado y aquí estoy con este cap. que espero les guste**

**Te extraño **

En el área de reservados de un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad se encontraba Sesshomaru Taisho, esperando al detective que le ayudaría a averiguar un par de cosas sobre Inuyasha Yoshimura, cabe destacar que el detective en cuestión era también gran amigo suyo; salió de sus cavilaciones cuando un hombre alto de ojos azules y el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta se sentó frente a él, vestía una camisa azul marino y un pantalón negro. El recién llegado le sonrió a modo de disculpa pues había llegado pasada la hora acordada

-Llegas tarde…Koga-. Dijo el peliplata al hombre frente a él.

-Estaba en un caso-dijo Koga tomando asiento en la mesa.-ya sabes cómo es esto, mujeres celosas que piden que vigile a sus maridos; esposos que quieren saber si son cornudos. Espero que tú me tengas algo interesante.

-Hmp, creo que puede que lo consideres más de lo mismo-dijo Sesshomaru ante la incrédula mirada de su amigo.- necesito que averigües sobre Inuyasha Yoshimura, y también en que está relacionado con Kagome Higurashi.

-Vaya, nunca creí vivir para esto-dijo Koga, mas se detuvo cuando el mesero se acercó a tomar sus pedidos, ordenaron y cuando el mesero se hubo retirado decidió continuar.- ¿estás interesado en Kagome Higurashi?...La heredera de Kazuo Higurashi, eso sí que es todo un acontecimiento. ¿Es por eso que quieres que investigue a ese sujeto?

-Haces demasiadas ó Sesshomaru, mas lo cortante de su respuesta no desanimaría a su amigo quien ya le conocía mejor que eso, tendría que darle al menos un motivo válido para haberle encomendado aquella tarea.- mira ella tuvo un incidente con ese tipo en mi empresa, el venía con ella y como estaban en mi empresa tuve una confrontación con él para sacarla a ella del problema. Quiero que la investigues porque quiero saber hasta qué grado trasciende el problema con Yoshimura.

-Ya veo-. Dijo Koga Okami mientras intentaba, en vano, descifrar mas allá de las palabras de su amigo, pero como él ya sabía, aquella expresión imperturbable que caracterizaba a Sesshomaru Taisho no dejaría relucir más que lo que él mismo quisiese que los demás viesen de él.

Tiempo después Sesshomaru Taisho salía del lujoso restaurante Daniel, situado entre Madison & Park Avenue; Koga ya había salido también, ambos con un rumbo distinto. Sesshomaru iba rumbo a su casa, pues tenía que descansar porque al día siguiente partiría rumbo a Londres, a supervisar unos asuntos de suma importancia con respecto a uno de los hoteles pertenecientes a Taisho Corporation. En minutos, la mansión Taisho con sus paredes de color crema y sus imponentes tres pisos se alzaba ante él. Estacionó su coche en el frente de la casa y pudo ver como Kaoru, un servidor de la familia se acercaba, le tendió las llaves y se dispuso a ingresar al interior de la mansión. Subió la escalinata flanqueada por dos imponentes columnas y abrió la puerta principal, las luces estaban aun encendidas, muestra de que su padre aun estaba despierto, su madre lo dudaba, ella siempre se acostaba temprano.

Los muebles de color café, complementados con cojines de tonos dorados daban un aspecto de calidez a la sala, la cual atravesó en dirección a la biblioteca, donde seguramente se hallaría su padre; luego de tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante" por parte de su padre se adentro en la estancia dominada por un soberbio escritorio de caoba, tras el que se hallaba su padre. Sesshomaru tomo asiento en uno de los dos sillones de cuero negro que se hallaban frente al escritorio.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?- inquirió Inu No mientras se quitaba los lentes, refrescaban su vista mientras hacía uso de la computadora.

-Un tanto difícil, lo sabes- fue la respuesta del platinado menor.

-Sí, ya habíamos hablado pero me extraño ver que salieras de nueva cuenta, ¿hay acaso algún problema?- el mayor de los Taisho decía esto mientras cerraba la portátil que hasta hace unos minutos estaba usando.

-Nada relacionado con las empresas- respondió evasivamente Sesshomaru, la verdad ni él podía explicarse el creciente interés en Kagome Higurashi y no podía tampoco explicárselo a su padre ahora.

-Bien, me alegra saberlo- dijo Inu No pasando deliberadamente por alto el hecho de que Sesshomaru le respondía con evasivas, era claro que cuando estuviera listo se lo contaría- me retiro a descansar, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana según tengo entendido mañana te vas de viaje rumbo a Londres.-Sesshomaru solo asintió.

-Que descanses padre-dijo Sesshomaru disponiéndose a salir de la estancia.

-Buenas noches hijo-respondió su progenitor al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, cuando estuvo frente a esta abrió la puerta, entro y cerro despacio tanteo hacia su derecha como de costumbre para activar el interruptor de las luces, las cuales dejo en una intensidad mínima que proyectaba un hermoso contraste de sombras en la habitación que era bastante amplia; se quitó el saco y lo dejó reposando en una pequeña butaca que allí había, luego con movimientos lentos se flojo la corbata, poniéndola en el mismo lugar que su saco; desabotonó su camisa y procedió a quitársela, luego rotó su cuello buscando liberar un poco la tensión, había sido un día muy largo.

La luz se reflejaba en su blanca piel, creando algún contraste en sus abdominales marcados, eso aunado al brillo que le conferían a sus ojos dorados le daba un aspecto atrayente y peligroso; con el sosegado andar que le caracterizaba se dirigió al closet de puertas dobles, sacó un cambio de ropa para dormir y lo dejó sobre su cama para luego internarse al cuarto de baño. Luego de media hora en que el sonido del agua cayendo era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, Sesshomaru salió del baño con una toalla azul oscuro enrollada en sus caderas, las gotas de agua aun escurrían traviesas por su cuerpo. Luego de vestirse se metió a la cama mas no podía conciliar el sueño…mañana saldría de viaje y no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes para la inauguración del nuevo hotel para el que la empresa de Kagome estaba realizando los promocionales…Kagome, era una por no decir la única razón de la incomodidad de tener que viajar, de algún modo él estaba acostumbrado a estar al tanto de ella y el estar tanto tiempo fuera le inquietaba, había pensado en decirle que se iría de viaje pero luego sucedieron tantas cosas que lo olvidó por completo, pero decidió que la llamaría mañana antes de que su vuelo saliera.

-Buenas noches Kagome-dijo en un susurro a la nada antes de sumirse en un sueño reparador.

Una hermosa joven de cabello azabache se desperezaba lentamente, había dormido mucho el día anterior y se sentía como nueva. Se dirigió al baño a asearse y tiempo después salió con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla gris y otra del mismo color pero más pequeña en su cabello. Eligió la ropa que se pondría ese día un pantalón de vestir lila, una camisa blanca y un blazer a juego con el pantalón. Luego de vestirse, cepillo un poco su cabello, se puso perfume y tomo su bolso con sus cosas dirigiéndose escaleras abajo; como había dejado su coche en la empresa le pidió al chofer que la llevara. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después arribaba a Higurashi Corporation, al poner un pie fuera del auto su cuerpo se tensó al recordar lo sucedido con Inuyasha, pero se mentalizo a la idea de que lo más probable era que no se presentase a trabajar después de lo de Sesshomaru…al pensar en el peliplata dejo salir una casi imperceptible sonrisa, por más que quisiera negarlo no podía, ella se estaba enamorando de ese hombre y era ya muy tarde para frenar la carrera que su corazón emprendía al pensar en él. Entró al edificio saludando a los empleados con los que se encontraba por el camino hacia el ascensor, marcó su piso y al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor con ella dentro suspiró, ella ciertamente tenía miedo, no de Sesshomaru en sí, sino de…lo que él pensaría de ella si supiera aquel secreto que tan celosamente guardaba, ¿la trataría igual que siempre? ¿o su mayor temor se haría realidad y se alejaría de ella?, la sola idea le provocaba un vació en su pecho y es que luego de tanto tiempo cerrada a todo sentimiento que la involucrase de manera personal con alguien, las sensaciones que provocaba su recién descubierto enamoramiento hacia Sesshomaru Taisho la abrumaban.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kagome se recompuso, saludó a Sango quien estaba acomodando sus cosas en su cubículo y paso a su oficina, se despojó de su blazer, acomodó su bolso y tomó asiento tras el escritorio de aquella elegante oficina. Quería saber de Sesshomaru, pero no quería parecer tan obvia, tendría que inventarse algo sobre el promocional para su nuevo hotel, aunque este ya estaba terminado…en ese instante Sango entró a la oficina con una taza de café que puso frente a su amiga. Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para poner su recién trazado plan en marcha

-Sango ¿Podrías por favor llamar a Sesshomaru Taisho? Necesito hablar con él, el proyecto ya está terminado y ya se han hecho las trasmisiones en medios televisivos pero faltará saber si aun desea colocar aquellas mantas publicitarias de las que habló.

-Ya veo, pero en este momento será un poco complicado, Sesshomaru no se encuentra en el país, según supe salió esta misma mañana en un vuelo rumbo a Londres y por la hora lo más seguro es que su vuelo aun no haya llegado a destino- respondió la castaña a su amiga antes de retirarse.

Luego que Sango salió, Kagome dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa ¿Sesshomaru estaba de viaje? Vamos que era lo más normal del mundo, ella misma sabia eso de primera mano, entonces, ¿porqué sentía una molestia en su pecho, cómo si él hubiese tenido que decirle que se iría?, tonterías porqué tendría el que hacer algo como eso, ellos no eran nada, amigos quizás, pero eso no le daba derecho a ella de exigirle explicaciones de su vida ni lo obligaba a él a dárselas; "¿Porqué me siento así?" se preguntó a sí misma la azabache…

-Porque te extraño, Sesshomaru Taisho-susurró mirando por la ventana antes de ponerse a revisar unos informes que tenía pendientes.

**Bien ¿Qué tal el cap.? Alguien regresará a la vida de Sesshomaru y no será precisamente agradable, lo que le complicara un poco las cosas con Kag. ¿Quién adivina quién es la mujer de su pasado que regresa a complicarle la existencia? Espero respuesta en sus reviews ;-)**

**Nos leemos**


	5. Lejos de ti

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que me he tardado demasiado, quiero que sepan que dado a los reviews que he recibido de ustedes y que tan feliz me han hecho n.n he decidido ponerle uno o 2 capítulos mas a la historia ¿podremos ser felices? Y también hacer un mini fic con el one-shot Un regalo de Navidad. El motivo de mi tardanza es el que muchas conocemos las clases, en mi caso específicamente la universidad, por ningún motivo voy a abandonar mis historias, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero asumo por todo el trabajo que me dejan, que no será tan pronto como ustedes y yo quisiéramos, así que les suplico (de rodillas) que me tengan paciencia y no me maten**

**Lejos de ti**

Un platinado acababa de arribar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, en Londres. Acababa de bajar del avión y con su tarjeta de embarque en mano se encontraba frente a la cinta de equipaje esperando el suyo. No tardo mucho, se dispuso a tomarlo y cuando iba a irse sintió como un cuerpo femenino se pegaba al suyo y unos finos brazos lo rodeaban, dejándole ver unos cabellos rojizos que ocultaban el rostro de la mujer, con algo de rudeza, la tomo de los brazos alejándola de él.

-¿Tú?-fue la única cosa que pudo decir Sesshomaru al reconocer a la mujer frente a él, vestía un jersey verde oliva, unos jeans negros y unas botas altas de color negro y sus ojos…aquellos ojos que había amado y ahora odiaba más que a nada.

-Cariño, ¿pero qué forma de tratar a la mujer que amas?-repuso la mujer al ver la dureza con que la trataba el platinado, lo detalló descaradamente, llevaba una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su pecho, unos jeans azul oscuro y un abrigo negro sin abotonar, se veía tan bien como la última vez, pensó. Iba a besarlo pero las manos de él se cerraron como grilletes en sus muñecas y su mirada dorada que ahora transmitía furia se centró en ella.

-Mira Kagura…-dijo Sesshomaru intentando no alzar mucho la voz al ser consciente de la gente que estaba ahí esperando equipajes, no quería hacer un escándalo-creo que fui claro la última vez que hablamos, pero por si no entendiste…yo no te amo, alguna vez lo hice pero tú misma te encargaste de que eso terminara, ahora sólo tienes mi desprecio, me produces asco-dijo lo último con un tono mordaz que antaño nunca hubiese usado con ella para luego soltarla y salir de allí.

- ¿Cómo es posible?-susurró la mujer sobando sus muñecas, sus ojos de un extraño color rojizo brillaban con desconcierto, ese hombre la había amado más que a nada en el mundo, a ella, era capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies si ella lo hubiese pedido y ahora…le decía que lo único que producía en él era ¿asco?, todo por aquél maldito error, el error de que él se enterase de aquello, o ¿sería posible que en la vida de Sesshomaru hubiera alguien más?- sea a como sea, serás mío de nuevo-se dijo Kagura antes de salir del recinto.

Sesshomaru por su parte había llegado a su lujoso apartamento en la zona de Swiss Cottage/Hampstead, guardo su auto en el garaje y se interno en el edificio. Al entrar, un sólido piso de madera de roble le dio la bienvenida, junto con la luz que entraba a raudales a través de los grandes ventanales delanteros; agradecía que Kaede el ama de llaves siempre lo mantuviera listo para él, dejo sus llaves en una mesita cerca del recibidor y se dirigió a un espacioso sofá de color blanco con cojines negros que daba frente al ventanal, se dejó caer pesadamente y suspiró…un mes…un maldito mes tendría que estar aquí lejos de Kagome y en la misma ciudad que Kagura, esa mujer, ¿porqué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? él no dudaba que ella no escarmentaría con el incidente en el aeropuerto, la conocía bien y sabía que no se daría por vencida pero él le enseñaría que no era él mismo imbécil que andaba al compas que dictaran sus palabras como hacía tres años lo hizo…

Mientras tanto en New York una azabache se encontraba muy pensativa, no se explicaba el porqué le molestaba que Sesshomaru no le hubiese dicho que viajaría a Londres por un mes, guió sus ojos al reloj de pared, eran las 9:00 a.m haciendo cálculos según la diferencia horaria con Londres allá serían aproximadamente las 2:00 p.m

-Ah, pero qué tonterías estás pensando Kagome-se reprendió a sí misma al imaginarse que Sesshomaru la llamaría o algo así, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos pero se irguió al instante al escuchar que la puerta de su oficina se abría dejando ver a una sonriente Sango que traía un ¿ramo de orquídeas?

-Mira que hermosas están-canturreaba Sango mientras se acercaba al escritorio, por un momento la azabache pensó que a su amiga se las había regalado algún pretendiente y le sonrió- son para ti-dijo la castaña al adivinar las intenciones de Kagome

-¿Para mí?- preguntó alarmada la azabache, ¿quién podría haberle enviado flores? Hasta donde sabía no tenia pretendientes.

-Trae una tarjeta-dijo Sango extendiéndole una pequeña tarjetita perfumada a su amiga, Kagome la tomó, en ella se leía "Para la dama más hermosa, de parte de su mayor admirador…Naraku Onigumo", de inmediato Kagome dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa, ese nombre lo conocía de algo pero su mente no lograba evocar la imagen del dueño de dicho nombre

-Sango por favor, pide que regresen las flores al remitente-Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-¿pero porqué? Kagome…-la castaña no entendía por qué su amiga rechazaba así de golpe las flores.

-Sango, sabes que eso no me interesa y ese hombre pensará que estoy correspondiendo si me quedo con las flores-dijo Kagome mientras se ponía de pie. Sango asintió en respuesta y tomando las flores salió de la oficina de Kagome. Mientras tanto la azabache sentía curiosidad por el nombre en la tarjeta, así que se sentó de nuevo frente a la computadora, cerró algunos documentos y se dispuso a buscar información sobre él, al momento de introducir el nombre aparecieron varias entradas, algunas relacionadas con eventos de negocios y otras de noticias rosa que hacían referencia a las conquistas de Naraku Onigumo heredero único de una gran industria licorera de alcance internacional, mas una en particular llamo su atención, en la nota se incluía el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho, entró a la página y ante ella aparecieron dos fotos, en una estaba un Sesshomaru con el mismo porte de siempre, solo que un poco más joven que miraba a la mujer a su lado, una mujer de estatura media de cabellos castaño rojizo que y ojos rojos que, según el pie de foto se llamaba Kagura Matsumoto. En la segunda foto salía una foto de Naraku Onigumo, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que aunado a su pálida piel le daban un aire siniestro; se tapó la boca con una mano si siquiera leer lo que decía en la página web, ahora recordaba, aquella mujer había sido novia de Sesshomaru hasta hacía tres años, incluso hubieron rumores de que planeaban casarse, pero luego hubo una abrupta ruptura, Sesshomaru rompió el compromiso y aunque nadie asegura nada se suponía que Naraku había sido el tercero en discordia en la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagura, los periódicos habían hecho gala de aquello por todo lo alto, de allí que el nombre se le hiciese conocido.

Cerró el buscador y luego de apagar la computadora salió de la oficina, claro que ella no iba a frecuentar a ese hombre, menos ahora que sabía de eso, sentía que sería como si traicionase de algún modo aquella extraña relación de amigos, conocidos o lo que sea que fuesen ella y Sesshomaru. Lo que le extrañaba en verdad era qué interés podría tener ese hombre en ella ciertamente no sería económico porque aunque su empresa tenía su sede en New York al igual que Higurashi Corporation, también al igual que este tenía sucursales en varios países del mundo. Sacudió la cabeza en busca de alejar esos pensamientos y se encaminó a la sala de juntas donde la esperaban unos clientes nuevos.

No muy lejos de allí, el hombre que había sido causa de alteración en la azabache, miraba con desdén un ramo de orquídeas que había sido devuelto y reposaba en su escritorio.

-Con que las has rechazado…ja, ya veremos cuanto te dura la reticencia mi querida Kagome.-pronunciaba un hombre de tez pálida, cabello azabache y ojos negros.- tú serás mi mujer o me dejo de llamar Naraku Onigumo

**Hasta aquí el cap. Un poco corto, lo sé pero es todo lo que da mi pobre inspiración que se ha reducido con las horribles clases de Estadística I y II espero me dejen review comentando el cap. y perdonen mi tardanza**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
